vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sage (The Weakness of Beatrice)
Summary The Sage is the human who revealed the existence of Ground's Nir and magic to the masses. They were one of the first humans in Ground's Nir, and the creator of the first Piece, the Shining Weapons that allow humans to gain EXP and learn magic. The Sage was also one of the people who participated in the extermination of the Iberian Orc tribe, and they were the ones that gave Boo Boo his Shining Weapon, which holds the digitalized souls of all his tribe members. It's eventually revealed that the Sage is trying to find a way to resurrect the Iberian Orcs on their own. Additionally, she looks like an older Beatrice for unknown reasons. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: The Sage, Kudryavka Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Time Traveler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, expert sword user, expert martial artist, Limited Soul Manipulation and Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation, Alchemy, Hacking, can achieve immunity to fire/heat/water/ice/cold/air/earth/electricity/blunt attacks/cutting attacks/piercing attacks and resistance to absolute zero, can likely achieve immunity to negative status effects such as poison, paralysis, petrification and instant death and immunity to gravity attacks | Infinite supply of EXP, allowing her to bring up all her possible resistances to 100% and to reach all attack magics simultaneously, which would give her access to things like Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Absolute Zero, Blizzard Creation, Death Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Corrosion Inducement and Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Casually twice or thrice as strong in magic as Beatrice, who she easily defeated, knocked out Boo Boo with a finger poke, casually sliced ropes capable of restraining Boo Boo and is capable of breaking him in half with a casual swing of his own weapon) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions (Comparable to Boo Boo, can blitz Beatrice, Wildefrau, Hermelina and other humans at the level cap, using hundreds of spells before they can release a single one, can defend herself from the supersonic projectiles thrown at her by the Elder Iberian Orc at close range) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: Possibly Street level against bullets, City level normally (Can fight the Elder Iberian Orc without her Shining Weapon and without her Resistances), at least City level with active resistances (Can display 100% Resistance towards various elements including Fire/Heat, Water/Ice/Cold, Earth, Wind, Impact, Cutting and Piercing) Stamina: Very High, casually defeated Beatrice and Boo Boo without making much effort, can release hundreds of spells without tiring Range: Extended melee range normally, at least hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Shining Weapon, armor | Shining Weapon, armor, Lorelei Intelligence: Very High, one of the most experienced and powerful humans in Ground's Nir, has developed magic beyond what most humans can manage, has come up with a way to manipulate the Labyrinth and has studied souls, alchemy and several other disciplines in her quest to resurrect the Iberian Orcs, has developed a way to freely reallocate her EXP on the fly. Created Lorelei, an artificial Break News that can grant "infinite power" Weaknesses: Possibly weak against bullets due to lack of specific resistance, can only display two 100% resistances (possibly 4) at the same time, though this leaves her unable to attack; her resistances depend on her Willpower (mental energy used for magic) and will disappear when it runs out | Same as before, though she can activate all her resistances at the same time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Skills: The Sage is skilled enough in martial arts to take down an Iberian Orc like Boo Boo with a simple finger poke that also knocked down all the trees behind him. She's also an expert at using swords, to the point she can use Boo Boo's club-like weapon to slice the ropes holding him without harming him. This is the same "cutting with a blunt object through pure speed and weight" technique used by Disaster. *'Iberian Orc Martial Arts:' The fighting style of the Iberian Orcs, who are so strong that normal weapons break in one swing, leading to them developing a style focused in barehanded combat and the use of anything around them as an improvised weapon, like wielding tree trunks, vines and boulders as one-use weapons, flicking wood splinters and stones towards the enemy at supersonic speeds as small projectiles, etc. Magic: The Sage is the creator of Shining Weapons and the strongest magic user. Her Shining Weapon is a one-handed sword, a boosted Shining Weapon created by stealing her fallen enemies’ Shining Weapons, patching together the broken blades, and linking them in parallel for greater processing power. *'Elemental Magic:' The Sage is able to freely use magic from all four elements. When using elemental magic, instead of using a single spell like most humans the Sage is able to use a single Shining Weapon motion to release a torrent of hundreds of spells mixed together to overwhelm the enemy. Sometimes she will make a rapid chant with some of the names of the spells she's using. **'Fire Magic:' The Sage is able to use any type of Fire Magic, including any of Beatrice's spells like Metal Jet, to consume the enemy in a storm of scarlet and explosive flames. Chant Example: “Metal Je- Black Smo- Napalm Fi- Cause an Expl- Fry As- Shockwa- Steam We- Spark Stor- Hot Fire!” **'Water Magic:' The Sage is able to use any type of Water Magic to create a maelstrom of spells that rush the enemy as if they were horizontal rain. Chant Example: “Water Je- Liquid Hamm- Teamwo- Bock Bod- Sickle Mete- Aqua Clo- Cloud Whi- Snake Wat- Light Blood!”, “Steam Bur- Snow Javel- Water Cutt- Wave Resista- Frozen Ballist- Adhesive Boomera- Heat Fo- Squall Bulle- Curling Contain- Poison Dropper!” **'Wind Magic:' The Sage is able to use any type of Wind Magic, like a surge of countless powerful gusts of wind and shockwaves that seem to fuse into a single great torrent of wind to crush and tear an enemy's body to pieces. Chant Example: “Wind Explo- Sky Bla- Shot Stor- Hurricane Ga- Lost Ai- Aero Hamm- Blitz Atta- Homing Bomb!!!!!” **'Earth Magic:' The Sage is able to use any type of Earth Magic, though it's the element she has used less and is left undescribed in the novels, and she was interrupted the only time she was going to make a rapid chant. Chant Example: “Blade Roc-…”. *'Stone Volcano:' A spell that causes the ground around the user's feet to erupt, filling their surroundings with stone bullets. *'Water Mine:' A spell that creates a small baseball-sized sphere of water. This sphere is an ultra-high-pressure water mine that moves on its own around the battlefield, rolling across the ground hiding behind cover and in blind spots to sneak upon the enemy until they are right next to them. If necessary, the Sage can set off a Water Mine under her feet to use the ultra-compressed water explosion to propel herself in one direction. *'Recovery Magic:' The Sage is able to use any type of Recovery Magic. Her skill with it allows her to quickly heal a destroyed arm that had been crushed as flat as a leather belt using a spell that causes several 30cm-long acupuncture needles to float into the air and stab into her damaged arm from every direction. Like all types of Recovery Magic, using the spell several times in a short span of time leads to the target developing a resistance towards the spell, decreasing the effects of the spell with each succesive use. *'Geographic Effect Magic:' A special type of Magic that creates an invisible field around the user. This magic gives the weaker person in an encounter an advantageous handicap in the form of Parameter Adjustments to fill the gap between them and their opponent. The greater the difference in strength, the greater the effect. For example, a human that intentionally kept her Level low became able to defeat Level Cappers and even stay unharmed after receiving the Sage's attacks. However, the magic's effects cannot be controlled, if the user is faced with someone weaker than themselves the magic will then boost the enemy instead. *'EXP Reallocation:' The Sage claims to have mastered all elements, and she truly displays mastery over Fire, Water, Earth and Wind with the accompanying 100% elemental resistances, and she has also displayed resistances toward Impact, Cutting and Piercing damage, while resistances towards poison and various status effects also being implied. However, the secret behind this is her ability to reallocate her own EXP. She doesn't have all elements mastered at the same time, she shifts her EXP to choose the element she wants to use or the resistance she needs depending on the element used by the enemy. While not a major issue in a one-on-one fight, it can be a weakness when assaulted by multiple enemies in several different ways at the same time, as the Sage can only maintain a small amount of resistances active (2 shown and possibly 4), and this to the cost of sacrificing the EXP allocated to offensive spells, rendering her unable to attack while she's defending herself. **'Appearance Shifting:' The Sage is capable of manipulating her EXP to slightly change her physical appearance, for example, to add a mole. It has been suggested that she intentionally took on Beatrice's appearance. *'Labyrinth Manipulation:' The Sage has studied Ground's Nir Labyrinth extensively, reaching the point where she can manipulate its structure, corridors and traps at will using alchemy. This includes manipulating invisible teleportation traps that can teleport anyone that steps on them to any point in Ground's Nir. *'Soul Digitalization:' The Sage is able to digitalize the souls of those she kills, transforming them into data that can be stored in devices such as Shining Weapons. *'Hacking:' The Sage can use her Shining Weapon to remotely access various systems, even bypassing the supposedly inviolable security of other Shining Weapons with ease. *'Body Manipulation:' The Sage is able to shoot several long needles that pierce the enemy body and rearrange their the internal structure. She appears to be able to use this to brainwash others, as she forced the Underworld's quasi-living search engine to obey her orders and follow her questions. The exact limits and mechanics of this ability are unknown. Lorelei: The artificial sword Break News created by the Sage. The only way to control it and wield its full potential is to develop the perfect "theory of the strongest". Since the Sage didn't know how to do it, she lent the blade to the Iberian Orc tribe. Thanks to Sibyl's power over residual memories the Sage managed to retrieve the theory developed by the orcs to fully control Lorelei. Lorelei appears to have fused with the Sage's body. When the Sage uses it, her free right hand's fingers transform into 5 translucent glass-like red blades. The power granted to the Sage by it is "unlimited automatic Experience Point acquisition", she gains an inexhaustible supply of experience points just by holding it. With this she can bring all her possible resistances to 100% at once, meaning she has 100% resistance against Fire/Heat, Water/Ice/Cold, Air, Earth, Impact attacks, Cutting attacks and Piercing attacks, while also being able to reach every single attack spell on the Magic trees. It has also been stated her 100% resistances include status effects like poison and paralysis, which likely includes petrification and instant death given its use from much weaker characters. Key: Base | With Lorelei Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Healers Category:Hackers Category:Alchemists Category:Time Travelers Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 7